Should I?
by shirosendpie
Summary: Ia hanya bisa terdiam, pasrah menerima tendangan demi tendangan yang di layangkan ke tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok itu yang menatapnya hina. Tidak, tidak bisa. Ia harus mengalahkannya.


_DUAGH_

Kaki mungilnya mulai membiru, diiringi rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya menggigil meringkuk melindungi diri. Helaian rambut musim seminya basah meneteskan air, menggenang membasahi rok seragam sekolahnya. Sakura tampak pasrah menerima tendangan demi tendangan yang dilayangkan ke tubuhnya itu.

Iris matanya menatap nanar seseorang yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya.

"Lain kali, kalau di minta contekan langsung kasih. Jangan pura-pura _budeg_." Bentak sosok itu. Kemudian ia mengayunkan kakinya kencang dan...

_DUAGH_

Satu tendangan lagi mengenai lengan kiri Sakura. Sakura meringis, matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Ia takut, tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa apa. Hanya tangisan kecil yang bisa ia keluarkan. Namun sosok tidak peduli. Malah tawa hinaan yang keluar dari mulutnya, menghiraukan isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Ia berdecih,

"Udah bodoh, songong lagi. Gak tau diri."

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Should I by shirosendpie

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, Angst

Warning: Ngegantung, terlalu banyak narasi, terlalu di paksakan, terlalu cepat

* * *

Sakura terdiam di bangkunya, sibuk memain-mainkan pulpen ditangannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan teman-temannya yang tampak antusias mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang terlontar dari seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan percaya dirinya. Gestur tubuhnya begitu luwes serta cara bicaranya yang tenang dan tanpa berbelit-belit membuatnya tampak begitu menawan. Paras rupawannya menyugingkan senyum tipis setelah menyudahi presentasinya diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ia adalah ketua kelas, Sasuke namanya. Ia sangat ramah dengan siapapun, kalem, percaya diri dan selalu mendapat ranking satu di kelasnya. Tak heran jika ia adalah murid kesayangan guru-guru.

Sakura membuang muka. Ia sangat muak melihatnya. Ia tau Sasuke hanya berpura-pura. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak sebaik itu. Ia juga tidak pintar. Sasuke bisa mendapat ranking satu karena hasil mencontek atau meminta contekan. Sakura sungguh benci sosok itu.

Karena Sasuke lah yang selama ini mem_bully_-nya.

Iris emerald Sakura bergulir begitu menyadari Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnyaーhendak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia tersentak kaget saat bahunya sengaja disenggol Sasuke. Pulpen yang semula ditangannya terlempar ke lantai. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lalu ia membungkuk meraih kembali pulpennya yang tadi terjatuh.

Hampir saja tangannya mencapai pulpen itu, tapi Sasuke terlebih dahulu menginjak pulpennya. Sasuke lalu berjongkok pura-pura membetulkan tali sepatunya, padahal ia sedang mengambil pulpen Sakura.

Iris jelaganya sejenak menatap Sakura penuh arti, ia lalu tersenyum sambil mematahkan pulpen Sakura di tangannya.

Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Orang bodoh nggak usah sok sok an belajar, percuma."

Sakura seketika membeku. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Ia harus membalasnya.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menapaki jalan setapak menuju sekolah. Angin pagi hari menyapu helaian rambut panjangnya. Ia tampak serius membaca sembari menghafal buku yang ada digenggaman tangan mungilnya. Bibirnya bergerak merapalkan rumus. Sesekali ia membolak-balikan halaman bukunya.

Ya, dia sedang belajar. Padahal ulangan harian selanjutnya baru diadakan minggu depan. Kenapa dia belajar jauh-jauh hari hanya karena sebuah ulangan harian?

Tentu saja karena Sasuke.

_"Orang bodoh nggak usah sok-sok an belajar, percuma."_

Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Teringat kata-kata Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Memangnya dia sebodoh itu?

Ia kembali menatap rumus-rumus itu walau kepalanya sudah sangat pusing karena belajar sedari kemarin. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dari orang itu. Ia harus bisa mengalahkannya. Membuatnya tidak mengganggu ia lagi.

Ia harus bisa.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI!"

Sakura menoleh cepat, mencari sumber suara. Pupil matanya menangkap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri memegang sebuah kertas. Di hadapannya ada seorang remaja yang menunduk dalam.

Astaga pertengkaran ibu dan anak? Di teras rumah? Pagi-pagi begini?

Sakura menghiraukan mereka, hendak melanjutkan langkahnya namun ia urungkan begitu mengetahui ternyata anak yang dimarahi itu Sasuke.

"Capek capek Mama kerja nyekolahin kamu. Tapi nilai ulangan kamu cuma sembilan puluh? Sebegitu bodohnya kamu?"

Sasuke diam.

"Kenapa ujian kecil gini kamu gak bisa dapet nilai sempurna?"

Sasuke tetap diam.

Mama Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya dan menampar Sasuke dengan sangat keras, "JAWAB!"

Sasuke terhuyung sejenak lalu jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang habis ditampar.

"Nilai ulangan begini gak pantes kamu tunjukin ke Mama." Mama Sasuke meremas-remas kertas ulangan itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. Ia lalu melegangkan kaki keluar rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke menghela nafas sangat panjang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, merapihkan celananya yang kotor lalu meraih tasnya. Ia tatap sejenak kertas ulangannya yang tergeletak di dalam tong sampah.

"Aku memang bodoh." gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ.

Sakura terpaku. Sekarang ia tau semua. Ia tau alasan mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya. Ia tau alasan Sasuke sangat terobsesi dengan nilai ulangannya. Ia tau alasan mengapa Sasuke menjadi seperti itu.

Semua hal yang terjadi padanya bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke.

Semua itu karena Mamanya.

Dia yang menuntut Sasuke untuk jadi sempurna. Dia yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pemberontak. Tekanan darinya mendorong Sasuke hingga ia melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya itu pada Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura tau. Ia tau kalau Sasuke sangat tertekan. Ia tau Sasuke sangat tersakiti lebih dari yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke mem_bully_-nya.

Karena Sakura masih punya orang tua yang sayang dengannya. Yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandar.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Dengan siapa ia akan bersandar?

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat ia dan Sasuke keluar dari lingkaran permasalahan ini.

Belajar bersama?

Ah, kalau dia belajar keras bersama Sasuke, nilainya dan nilai Sasuke akan bagus. Mamanya pasti bangga padanya. Dan Sasuke pasti berhenti mem_bully_ Sakura.

Baiklah, ia akan melakukan hal itu. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyapanya terlebih dahulu, lalu mengajaknya belajar bersama.

Mungkin akan sulit, mungkin ia akan di pukul lagi. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Toh dia yakin Sasuke pasti mau Mamanya jadi bangga.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya lagi. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

Yang ia perlukan hanyalah menyapanya.

Ia harus bisa.

Menyapa itu hal yang mudah kan?

Sakura memantapkan hatinya, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Makin cepat hingga tak terasa ia kini tengah berlari hingga akhirnya ia bisa menyusul Sakura. Kini punggung tegap pria berambut raven itu berada tepat di depan matanya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pundak yang berbalut seragam itu.

"H-hai, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh, ia mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya canggung. "Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lega. Langkah pertama berhasil ia lakukan. Tinggal langkah selanjutnya. Jika ia berhasil, maka masalahnya dan masalah Sasuke akan berakhir.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi...

Ia dan Sasuke akan berteman...

"Ayo kita belajar bersama."

* * *

Jadi ini sebenarnya adalah cerpen yang saya buat untuk tugasnya senpai online saya (yah walaupun saya manggil dia papa) tentu aja dengan nama character yang normal(?) Dia protes sih, kenapa endingnya gitu, aku juga gak tau kenapa bisa gitu endingnya :v

Jujur susah mikir endingnya, belum lagi maksimal 1000 words. Genrenya angst lagi.

Lalu setelah ini selesai, dan senpai itu dah ngumpulin tugasnya, saya pengen publish di sini dengan character yang udah di ubah namanya.

Oke dadah :v

Sasuke: Review atau ku tendang kalian *deathglare sambil kayang dan ngayun-ngayunin kaki


End file.
